


Ryanella

by Xx_kitsunefox_xX



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_kitsunefox_xX/pseuds/Xx_kitsunefox_xX
Summary: I had to write a Cinderella story for English so I thought, "Why not make it about gay emos?"





	

Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Ryan. He had two brothers named Gerard and Mikey. His brothers seemed to give him all of the work, while they sat back and got paid. Their parents had always favored Gerard and Mikey over Ryan, since they were older. The two older boys would act like they were the ones who did all of the cleaning and cooking.   
One day, the Ways received a letter from the king and queen, Ray and Ashley. The letter had stated that there was a dance that would be held at the palace. The two eldest children, Hayley and Brendon, were supposed to be married to someone at the ball.   
"Mother, Gerard, Mikey, look!" Ryan shouted from the foyer. "It's a message from the king and queen. We were invited to a dance."   
"Actually we were invited to the dance," Mikey sneered. "You still have a lot of work to do." Ryan looked at the list of chores that he and his brothers had been assigned. Of course, he had a lot more work to do that his older brothers.   
Ryan tried to finish everything that he was told to do in the shortest amount of time possible. He did the laundry, cleaned all of the rooms in the house, washed the dishes, cooked dinner for the family, fed the pets, and mopped all of the floors. Despite the large amount of work that had to be done, it was fairly simple for the poor boy.   
He raced upstairs to his room where he saw his only friends, the mice. They all came out behind a beautiful pink suit. "We made it just for you," his "best friend" Jon said.   
"Thank you so much! Thank you all. I'm giving all of you extra cheese for dinner, " Ryan thanked.   
The young man walked down the stairs, thinking no one was there until he was stopped by Gerard.   
"Where do you think you're going?" The older boy asked.   
"I'm just going out to buy food," Ryan lied.   
"That’s a pretty handsome suit for someone who's going out for food," Gerard said. "Can I try on the jacket?"   
"Um, sure," Ryan said. He took off his jacket and gave it to Gerard. The older boy tried it on in front of the tall mirror.   
"Could I wear this to the dance?" Gerard asked. Ryan nodded, not wanting his brother to find out where he was going. "Aww, thanks, Ryan."   
Ryan walked onto the balcony and looked out into the small forest to see two men dressed in all white, except the shorter one had a black fedora. "Who are you people?" Ryan questioned.   
"We are your fairy godfathers," the short one with blonde hair answered. "I'm Patrick by the way."   
"Okay... what are you doing here?"   
"We're here to make your life so much better," the taller one with black hair explained.   
"Where have you people been for 15 years, then. I've been treated poorly by my parents and siblings who don't even care about me, so where were you then?" Ryan demanded.   
"We're sorry, Ryan, but we have to deal with other children who are miserable, too." Patrick remarked. "I also have to deal with Pete, who is a literal child."   
"Hey!" The taller one yelled. "I'm older than you are!"   
"Anyways, Ryan," Patrick started. "If you spin around three times, you will be wearing the most handsome suit from Hot Topic."   
Ryan spun around with his eyes closed, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the most amazing suit in the mirror. It was black and red, complete with glass heels. "Thank you so much!" Ryan exclaimed.   
"Next, you need a carriage," Patrick declared. He pointed to a pumpkin. "Is this a good enough carriage?" He asked.   
"I think that that would be too small," Ryan replied.   
"That’s where the magic comes in," Pete said as he tapped on the pumpkin. It grew into a marvelous carriage.   
"Now, Ryan, be warned. At exactly midnight, everything will go right back to the way it was before," Patrick warned.   
"Wait," Ryan paused. "Aren't you magic? Can't you make it last any longer?"   
"Shush, child," Patrick whispered.   
"He's right, 'Trick. We should be able to make it last longer," Pete argued.   
"Don't question the magic," Patrick said. "Anyways, let's get you on that carriage so you can have the happiest night of your life!" Patrick led Ryan into the carriage. "Have fun!" He yelled from outside.   
A few minutes later, Ryan stepped out of the carriage and onto a blood red carpet. He walked up the millions of stairs and entered a dimly lit room. The boy sat down at the back of the room at a table for two and ordered some water, when another young man walked up to him.   
"Hey there, handsome," the boy greeted. "I'm trying to find someone suitable for my sister or me, so if you want to see if you are the right guy, we'll be at the other end of the bar," the boy invited.   
"I'll pass," Ryan responded. "I'm not here to find a date. I just wanted to have fun."   
"Okay, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me," the boy said. He walked over to the other end of the bar, looking for his sister. He seemed to glance at Ryan from across the room a lot after that. Ryan got up after his glass was empty and headed into the ballroom. He stood in the back of the ballroom and watched as the couples danced. Suddenly, the man from earlier came up and held out his hand to Ryan.   
"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Ryan sighed in defeat and took the boy's hand.   
"Aren't you the prince that has been looking for a wife?" Ryan asked.   
"Despite what the king and queen think are best for me, I've never wanted a wife, so I'm not going to look for one. However, a husband would be amazing," the prince answered. "Would you happen to be the one for me? Oh, never mind. Someone like you must already have someone who loves them."   
Ryan silently stared down at his feet. "Actually, I don't. Are you sure you would love someone like me?" Ryan asked.   
"Of course I would. You seem per-" Brendon was cut off by ringing bells. The clock had struck 12, and that means that the magic could wear off at any moment.   
"I-I'm sorry. I have to go," Ryan said as he rushed out the door.   
"Wait!" Brendon screamed. "I don't even know your name!"   
"All that you need to know is that I'm a poor servant boy and if you really knew who I was, you would hate me," Ryan said as he walked down the stairs. The boy ran down the stairs and into the carriage that was somehow still there. When he got inside, he noticed that he had lost one of his fabulous heels. The carriage stayed for a few more minutes until everything started to turn back to the way it used to be. By then, he was already at the house.   
A few days later, there had been a knock on the door. Gerard opened it to see the prince.   
"Hello there, Prince Brendon," Gerard said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the royal wedding?"   
"I can't prepare for marriage if I don't even know who the groom is," Brendon replied. Gerard laughed at this.   
"Don't you mean the bride?" Gerard asked. Brendon shook his head and asked to come in. Gerard leads Brendon into the foyer.   
"There was a man that I had danced with at the ball," Brendon told Gerard. "He left one of his shoes at the castle and I've been going through the town all day trying to find him."   
"I think I may know who it is," Gerard said with a smirk. "Mikey!" He yelled through the house. "I've found the prince you danced with!"   
Mikey went into the foyer to see his brother, the prince, and a guard. "I'm the one that you're looking for," Mikey told the price.   
"I've been told that for the whole day, while no man who said that it was them can complete this task," Brendon said. "The man was wearing high heels, but he seemed to have perfect coordination. If you can walk in heels, I'll believe you."   
"Okay," Mikey said, taking the heels. He tried to walk in them without stumbling, but he failed.   
"It's time to check the next house," Brendon said when Mikey took off the heels.   
"Sir, this is the last house," the guard stated. All of the sudden, Ryan came out of the kitchen.   
"It was me," he said.   
"How could it possibly be you? You never even went to the dance!" Mikey yelled.   
"I did go," Ryan said. "I can prove it, too." He walked to his bedroom and got a box with the other shoe in it. "I have the other heel," he said to Brendon. He put on the shoes and walked across the room and back to Brendon.   
"it really was you," Brendon said. He grabbed Ryan's hand and took him outside. "So, what is your name?" Brendon asked.   
"Ryan," he replied.   
""Well, Ryan, do you think we should get to know each other before we get married?" Brendon asked.   
"Yeah, probably," Ryan replied sarcastically.


End file.
